One More Time
by songofthec
Summary: Okay, the title isn't good. But I miss Lily/Rufus. So yes, it's another Rufus/Lily from me. I've decided to stick to One-Shots for now. Summary: Lily had no idea why she found herself where she was...


Title: Everytime

Pairing: Rufus/Lily

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly...

Summary: She had no idea why she found herself where she was...

Author's Notes: Sorry, I know this one is horrible, but I was bored because I missed all the Rufus/Lily stories and HAD to write something. I'm sorry if there are any disappointments. Please read and review!!

She had no idea why she found herself in the town she was in, but nonetheless, she was here. Her divorce was just finalized, the fourth in her lifetime, and she just wanted to get away from...everything. She thought about what this might mean to her, how it would affect her. Serial bride, they would call her, just like they called Christine Baranski's character, Tanya, in the movie that she saw the past summer and loved. She was no different; she always did the same routine. Marry the guy, try to fall in love and then divorce him and add to the large amount of money she already ha. She looks back on it now and remembers that the only reason she got married in the first place was because of her daughter.

But she doesn't care anymore. She just wants to go and run to the place where she feels home. And that's why she chose, Williamsburg, Brooklyn.

She walks along McCarren Park, thinking. She's brought along her copy of The Notebook, a book lent to her by her daughter. But she knows that she'll get little reading done. Instead, she just sits on a swing and breathes. She closes her eyes and thinks about her past, but then she laughs. _No need to rehash decades past_, she remembers saying. How foolish she was, especially with the year she's had.

Soon she feels her swing being pushed lightly, and then a pair of arms around her waist.

"The papers were finalized today," she says without turning around. She doesn't need to; she already knows who it is.

"I know," the owner of the arms replies, "it was all over the news."

She stifles a small laugh. She turns around and faces the mysterious person. She was right, it was no other than her first (and only, really) love, Rufus Humphrey.

"How did you know I was here?" She asks him and smiles.

"Because I know you more than any other person in the world," he responds. They share a smile. "C'mon, I think some kids want to swing."

She turns around with no doubt, sees two girls waiting for their turn to have fun on their own. Being the refined person she must show to the world, she apologizes and then stands up gracefully.

"You understand that they're just kids," he tells her.

"Yes, but..," she makes a face.

He can't help but shake his head. He moves the both of them to a bench near the track field. They settle on the bench, just sitting there, like they did all those years ago. Within a few minutes, she unconsciously lays her head on his shoulder, placing her hand in his. She decides to close her eyes again because she's comfortable.

"Rufus," she says when she finally decides to speak.

"Mhm?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" she asks.

"What? Why would you even think that?" he asks, confused.

"Well, because I got married, even though we were falling back in love," she says softly.

"Lily," he replies, facing her, "you did it for you daughter. And I did it for my son. Don't think about it too much."

They share moments of silence.

"I have no idea why you wait for me," she says to him.

"Hmm…I don't know, either," he jokes. She slaps him playfully.

"I mean it, Rufus, why do you?" she asks, becoming serious.

"Lil, you already know the answer," he says, "I'm still in love you.

"Mmm, still in love with me, after all this time," she repeats, taking in the simple yet meaningful words. "If only it were that simple."

"It could be," he says.

"How? It's been twenty years, remember?" she says, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but here we are still. That's gotta count for something," he raises his eyebrows. She just smiles, that beautiful smile he knows and loves, and rolls her eyes.

A few hours later she's at her suite, bags still packed by the side of her couch. The only thing that's opened is her old portfolio, it's contents spilled all over the ground. She sits on the floor with her iconic shots and browses through them. She examines every single picture and thinks about the memories she's had; especially the ones with him. Maybe he IS right, maybe it could be simple as true love.

Within minutes, her hotel door is shut closed. She ditches the UES once again.

That night at his show, she's there in the audience, just like she was some twenty years ago. Her Christian Louboutin's are replaced by her old Doc Martens. Her neat bun is now loose curls. She's twenty again, swaying along with the music. It doesn't take long for him to spot her in the audience; he looks for her every night. When they finally make eye contact, they never loose it. He sings all his songs for her. She just sits there, smiling, camera in her lap, enjoying the music.

_…you smile and you make my life complete_

_Everytime you walk away or run away you take a piece of me with you there_

_Everytime you walk away or run away you take a piece of me with you there_

By the time he finishes, she's all smiles and tears at the same time. She collects herself and walks backstage, hoping to find him.

"Enjoy the show?" she hears a voice behind her. She turns around and he's there, guitar in hand.

She walks up to him and instead of responding, kisses him.

When he finally can speak he says, "We'll...uhm. That was a shock."

She giggles at him, "and?"

"Well, I guess that's got to count for something."

She looks at him and smiles, entwining her hands with his, "It counts for everything."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too, Rufus."

There's no more talking; words aren't necessary anymore. Instead, they fall into a deep kiss.


End file.
